This invention relates to an integrated magnetic head suitable for high density recording.
Studies have been made on an integrated magnetic head which separates a recording head and a reproduction head, to accomplish high performance and to improve magnetic recording density. Recording inductive type and reproducing magnetoresistive type heads are made composite. In such a head, one, or both, of the magnetic shield layers are used also as the magnetic pole of the inductive head, as disclosed in a large number of references, such as Japanese Patent Publication No. 35088/1984.